


Suits (Podfic)

by V_Malfoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean mechanic/Castiel lawyer, M/M, Sub!Dean, Suit Kink, Top!Cas, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Malfoy/pseuds/V_Malfoy
Summary: Dean has a weakness for suits. When Gabriel asks him for help to renovate his law firm, he meets Gabriels little brother Castiel and immediately loses his nerves over the gorgeous man...(Oneshot, PWP because I felt like it (: ) Destiel lawyer/AU <3Podfic :)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 19





	Suits (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes the podfic to my story suits! Hope you like it :)
> 
> Podfic made by me (:


End file.
